Dr. Juliette Faxx
Dr. Juliette Faxx is the secondary antagonist (behind the cultic drug lord-turned evil cyborg, Cain) for the 1990 film RoboCop 2. She was portrayed by Belinda Bauer. Biography Dr. Faxx moved up to head the OCP Attitude Adjustment team and became the psychologist responsible for overseeing the RoboCop 2 project. After watching a series of failed RoboCop 2 demonstrations, she explained that police officers were not the ideal prototypes to become cyborg donors: stripped from their physical bunch they become suicidal. She explained that RoboCop's success was explained by Alex J. Murphy's sense of duty which kept him alive, but this was an exception. A charmed Old Man wished to hear more from Faxx over Donald Johnson's dismissals. Faxx proceeded into looking criminal files of those in the death row, to use them as donors for the project, believing that such minds would embrace easier the nature of a cyborg. This drove Dr. Schenk mad, who left the room threatening that she would lose her job. Johnson visits the Old Man in his private suite and mentions Schenk's objections, and how her project holds the original RoboCop offline, having being dismantled by the Nuke cult. He was surprised to find Faxx there, having engaged in an erotic relationship. Johnson said that a competent executive would find a way to deal with the corporate image problem, something that Faxx and the Old Man had already discussed and arranged for Johnson to implement her ideas. Faxx is seen again addressing an OCP council, who were all worried about RoboCop's violent behavior. Proposals included from being a moral model to addressing environmental issues, much to Johnson's derision, which didn't dishearten Faxx. As a result, OCP decided to repair RoboCop and also have Faxx reprogram him, first into believing that he is a machine unit, free from doubt and difficult choices. When RoboCop apprehended and seriously wounded the nuke cult leader Cain, she opted to transfer his brain into OCP's newest crime prevention unit. Her reasoning was that a criminal may find the concept of immortality desirable, and his addiction to narcotics would be the ideal way to control him. She was quite ruthless as she turned Cain's life support machine off, killing him, and notified Dr. Weltman to contact the organ harvest team. She becomes strangely attached to RoboCain and uses his Nuke addiction to control him, again ignoring Schenk's prohibitions to enter illegal narcotics in the laboratory. When Poulos informed the company that the Mayor Marvin Kuzak is going to solve his problem with the debt to the company, foiling thus OCP's plans of foreclosure, Faxx suggests to use RoboCain to avert the transaction with his benefactors. After her project goes wrong and RoboCain starts attacking people in and around the Civic Centrum, the Old Man is worried it could look bad for the company. Johnson suggests setting Faxx up as the one responsible to satisfy justice and redeem the company's name. The Old Man smiles and tells him to "Get right on it". It is presumed that she has been imprisoned by RoboCop 3 (although it’s revealed the Old Man is also incarcerated as well). Gallery Still_of_Belinda_Bauer_and_Dan_O'Herlihy_in_RoboCop_2.jpg|Juliette Fax, alongside the Old Man. lobby16.jpg tumblr_otpjdisd8F1qeevqbo1_400.png Category:Female Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Traitor Category:RoboCop Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cheater Category:Terrorists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Murderer Category:Evil Creator Category:Amoral Category:Lawful Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Criminals Category:Inconclusive Category:Imprisoned Category:Pawns Category:Non-Action Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators